Someday Liason
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot with Liason. I don't own the song, "Someday" by Nickelback or the characters. They are owned by ABC and General Hospital. It is just like the video and is very tragic. If you have never heard of the song or saw the video, you should see it. It would explain a lot.


This is a one-shot to one of my favorite Nickelback songs. It is sad, and the story will be too. It is a great video. I don't own the song or the characters. The characters belong to ABC and GH.

"Jason, when are we going on your bike again? I miss the feel of the wind around us. I think that we should go this weekend and spend the night somewhere we won't be bumping into anyone."

"I think that sounds great. Sonny can miss me for a few days. Do you think that Kelly's will miss you? You are their best waitress. I know of a great place that we can spend the weekend. It is about an hour east of here. It is beautiful this time of year. I love the fall. Just remember that you promised I can watch football while we are there. Buffalo is playing Sunday afternoon."

"Okay. I think that I can promise you that I will not bother you while you are watching your game. I think that I will check out some of the nearby shopping while the game is on." Liz calls Bobbie and asks for three days off. Bobbie knows it must be something important for her to do that and tells her okay.

Jason asks Sonny for the three days off too and Sonny tells him to have fun. Bobbie thinks that Liz is going to be going somewhere with Lucky. Sonny thinks that Jason has plans for his sister. Jason had already broken up with Courtney a while before this, but Courtney kept coming around. Lucky was the same way with Liz. She told him that she loved Jason, but he wouldn't let her go.

The two of them both went to work Friday, and they hoped the day would go by fast. Kelly's was packed that morning and afternoon. The tips were good, and the day was gone before she really got to relax. Her shift ended at three and began at six. She just had to wait for Courtney to show up.

Jason knew that Courtney's shift was after Liz's shift. He knew that he was going to meet Liz at her studio apartment. Courtney had heard something about Liz going away for a few days and her brother told her that Jason planned on taking a few days off. She knew that the two of them were going together. She just had to plan it right, so Liz was stuck there in Port Charles and Jason can take her on his adventure.

Courtney called in sick. She told Bobbie, that she must have the flu and couldn't work at all that weekend. Bobbie didn't know what to do. She already gave Liz the weekend off. She knew that Courtney probably was lying, but she couldn't chance it. Liz was leaving when Bobbie told her about Courtney. Liz realized that Courtney was lying but couldn't prove it.

Bobbie looked at Liz and knew that she couldn't keep her. "I will find someone else. Have fun and lots of pictures. It is a beautiful time of year for photography."

Liz hugged her boss and thanked her. Liz practically walked on air, to her apartment. Jason was there waiting for her. The two of them went up to get her bag and then came back to his motorcycle. Courtney was all over the motorcycle like she was some deranged model.

"Liz, did you tell Jason that you can't go, because I called in sick?" Jason looked at her and then at Liz.

"Courtney, I am still going with Jason. Bobbie said she will handle it. She knows that I deserve to have some fun."

"Does she know that you are going with Jason? I don't think that she would be too happy about that?" Jason looked at Liz and then Courtney.

"Courtney, we are no longer a couple. This is something that I want to do. Liz is my girlfriend. We are going away for the weekend, like a normal couple does. We are taking my bike. There will be no phones with us. There will be no way for you to contact us. Now, you need to go home if you are sick. I don't want your germs all over me."

Jason handed Liz her helmet and the two took off on the road. The ride to their cabin was a lot of fun. Liz loved the feel of wind, speed and curves on the bike. The best part was having her arms around her boyfriend. She loved him so much. She knew that this weekend was going to change everything. She just didn't realize how much it would change.

They went to small grocery store to get enough for the weekend. Jason knew that most of the things they needed were there, it was just bread, milk and any junk food they might want. Jason had bought this cabin a year before and went up there whenever he needed to think. It was the first time that he had brought anyone there. He had a company that would clean his cabin up and stock it up for him when he came into town. Jason had called a few days before and everything was all set.

They made it to the cabin and Liz fell in love with it. It was right on the lake just outside of Cooperstown. The sun had set but she knew the next day it would look amazing. Jason picked her up and carried her over threshold like they just got married. They knew that something was going on between them. Jason went back to the bike and got out their over night bags. Liz went into the kitchen and got Jason a beer and she put on some hot chocolate. They had stopped for dinner before getting into town.

Jason showed Liz their cabin. It had two bedrooms, one large bathroom and a half bathroom. The kitchen opened to the living room. There was a fireplace and on the other side was the huge television. It was massive, and he had a great entertainment system to go along with it. Liz loved the living room, but the master bedroom was one room, that she could stay in forever. There was a balcony off the bedroom and the view of the trees and the lake was breathtaking.

"Jason, you have outdone yourself. This is the perfect place to just get away from everything. I understand why you leave Port Charles and come here. The pictures don't do it justice. I just need to ask you something. I felt like we were being followed. Do you think that I am going crazy, or did you feel it too?"

"If I tell you that I can feel it too, will you be okay. We will only be here a few days. Then I will find out what is going on. I love you and I am thinking of buying some land just outside of town. I love this style of home, but I need more bedrooms and bathrooms. I would love for the two of us to get married and have our children live in that house. That is if you would marry me? I know that my life is very unpredictable, but so is life."

Liz looked at Jason and jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Yes, I will marry you. I say that we get married tomorrow, if we could. It would be perfect here and no one to stop us."

"Do you really want too. I would love for you to marry me tomorrow. I will get in touch with Diane and see if she can get everything we need faxed to us. We will stay here until we get everything we need and get married before heading home."

"I took a disposable phone in case I needed it. I will be a few minutes and then I will know what we need to do."

"Diane, its Jason. I want to get married to Elizabeth before we return. I need to do this without any knowing, especially Sonny. Can you help me?" Diane told him to go into town and pick up the information that is needed to get married. She told him good luck and after getting the marriage license on Monday, they would have to wait for twenty-four hours. Then they could get married.

Jason told Liz what they needed to do. Tomorrow, they would go and get the information they need. Pick up a dress, nice suit for Jason and the promise to the future.

The two of them slept in separate rooms. They were going to be married in a few days and they promised themselves that they would behave until then. It was a hard night to sleep, but it was worth it. The next day the two of them went into town to get the package they needed from Diane.

Jason watched Liz pick out the cutest dress for their wedding. It was cute, sexy and fun just like the woman who was going to wear it. Jason found his suit soon afterwards and they were having the outfits delivered to their place. They went back to the cabin to check out the sunset. Liz took photos of the two of them, the lake, cabin and sunset. She wanted to sketch them later.

Sunday, the two of them just enjoyed each other's company. Liz even watched the football game with Jason. He had to explain everything to her and by the end of the first half, she was swearing at the television screen just like Jason. Liz made a roast chicken with all the fixings. She also made her famous brownies. Liz then went into the master bathroom and soaked in the big tub. She knew that when Wednesday came, that it was going to be ending there but a new beginning would be starting in Port Charles. She would be Elizabeth Morgan then. No more Elizabeth Webber.

Monday the two of them went to the clerk's office and got their marriage license. They met with the Justice of the Peace. He told them what they needed to know for the next day. They would pick up the flowers on the way to the Justice of the Peace and afterwards, they would have cake. Chocolate cake and it would be amazing.

When Tuesday morning arrived, Jason knew that someone had been watching them. He didn't know who, but he knew it was trouble. Jason had a limo pick them up and take them to the florist. Then they went to get married. The judge was ready for when Jason and Liz pulled up.

The judge's wife was a witness and the photographer. She videotaped the wedding and took some amazing pictures. Liz also had her camera and she was taking pictures too. Everyone who saw the two together knew they were in love. They said their own vows to each other.

"Jason, I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever and always. Since the night you rescued me at Jake's I felt this deep connection to you. It is like we have known each other forever. I love and respect you. I promise that I will always trust in our love and that you will always know it. I promise that I will take care of you if you ever get hurt. The love that we share is only going to grow and we will still feel even after we die."

"Elizabeth, you are the one that captured my heart and soul. You are the first thing I think of when I wake and the last thing that I think about when I go to sleep at night. I feel that I know you better than I know anyone. I can feel that you know me too. I will love and cherish you every day of our lives and after."

The two of them exchanged rings and then the judge pronounced them man and wife. They signed the marriage certificate and Jason had it Fed-Exed to Diane. Jason paid the judge and thanked them for the lovely service. He gave them a huge tip and then the two of them got back in the limo. They picked up champagne and the chocolate cake.

The two of them had a wonderful night hanging out on the balcony. They watched the stars come out and made love on the balcony. The night was perfect, except for a feeling that it was all going to be over before it started. They spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling. They were going back the next morning. Port Charles seemed to be so far away, but it was only a few hours on the motorcycle.

The day was overcast and there was a chance for showers. Liz cleaned up the cabin and Jason made sure everything was alright on the motorcycle. He had everything packed and what they couldn't pack, he was going to have shipped home. They got on their way home, when the storm hit. There was lightening, thunder and a lot of rain. Jason tried to find a place to pull off, but he couldn't find anywhere. They stopped at a truck stop to get something to eat and hoped the rain would ease up. Jason wasn't worried for him, because he had ridden in worse conditions, but now he had his wife to consider.

The person who had been spying on them for the past few days, went over to Jason's motorcycle and tampered with it. It would not happen right away, but Jason was about to find out what happens when you disobey Sonny.

The rain had let up and so Jason knew that they needed to go now, before there was another storm. He knew a short way home, and they would be getting into Port Charles in less than an hour.

Elizabeth had on her helmet and grabbed on tight to her husband. They took off and was about fifteen minutes from home when something went wrong on the motorcycle. There were crossing over the gorge and the brakes didn't slow them down. Jason knew that someone had tampered with them, but it was too late. He tried to slow down, but there were at the top of the bridge and it went down. Jason knew that they would have to jump if they were to survive.

"Liz, someone tampered with the brakes, the motorcycle is going to only go faster. There is a break in the traffic and we will have to jump. We will be alright, just remember to jump when I say too."

Liz was scared. She felt that something or someone had been following them, but now it was too late. She said a prayer for both Jason and herself. When Jason told her to jump, she did. She hit the concrete hard, but because she had her helmet on, she was going to be okay. Jason never jumped. Liz watched the motorcycle go over the railings down into the gorge. There was no way that he could survive that fall. Elizabeth was crushed.

Liz was in the hospital for a few days. No one came to see her, because of Jason dying. Sonny, Carly, Courtney and Emily blamed Liz for the accident. She blamed herself. No one knew that Sonny had ordered the hit. Liz was going to get all of Jason's assets because they just got married.

When Diane spoke to Liz, she told her what Jason had given her. She also told Liz that if anything happened to her, then Emily would get everything. She told Diane, that she could give all her assets to Emily now. Diane looked at Liz and realized that she wasn't there. She was there in body, but her heart and soul were gone.

Jason didn't realize that he had died. He saw how heartbroken Elizabeth was and how everyone had turned on her. He knew something was wrong but couldn't figure it out. He watched her pack her belonging. He tried to reach her, but when he did, she cried even more. She was going through the steps, but not seeing. She got into her car and decided that she wanted to go back to the cabin.

Jason followed her to her jeep. She got in and took off. She seemed like she was on a mission, but she didn't seem to care about what was going on around her. She was almost out of town when she went through a red light. There was a tractor trailer coming through and could not stop. The jeep was destroyed, and Liz was instantly killed. Jason watched in horror as the woman he loved was killed.

Liz walked towards Jason and they kissed.


End file.
